cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Principles and Values of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations
Introduction Our ethics remain the foundation of the IRON Alliance. In turn, our ethics rests on a bedrock of our IRON values; Loyalty, Duty, Respect, Selfless Service, Honor, Integrity, and Personal Courage. It reflects the high standards to which the entire Alliance adheres, regardless of its mission area. Just as the IRON values guide the thinking, behavior, and professional ethos of every member, so will those same values guide the actions of those who support and lead them. The priorities we set, the efficiencies we gain, the continuous improvements we achieve, will be attained in keeping with our IRON values. We will continually measure ourselves and our success by our adherence to those values. Loyalty Bear true faith and allegiance to the IRON Alliance, the IRON Military, your Squadron and Alliance brothers. Bearing true faith and allegiance is a matter of believing in and devoting yourself to something or someone. A loyal member is one who supports the leadership and stands up for fellow players. By wearing the IRON Alliance Affiliation you are expressing your loyalty. And by doing your share, you show your loyalty to your Alliance. Remember, IRONers fight for each other—loyalty is that commitment. Duty Fulfill your obligations. Accept responsibility for your own actions and those entrusted to your care. Find opportunities to improve oneself for the good of the group. Doing your duty means more than carrying out your assigned tasks. Duty means being able to accomplish tasks as part of a team. The work of IRON is a complex combination of missions, tasks and responsibilities — all in constant motion. Our work entails building one assignment onto another. You fulfill your obligations as a part of your Alliance every time you resist the temptation to take “shortcuts” that might undermine the integrity of the Alliance. Respect Rely upon the golden rule. How we consider others reflects upon each of us, both personally and as a professional organization. Treat people as they should be treated. In the IRON Warrior's Code, we pledge to “treat others with dignity and respect while expecting others to do the same.” Respect is what allows us to appreciate the best in other people. Respect is trusting that all people have done their jobs and fulfilled their duty. And self-respect is a vital ingredient with the IRON value of respect, which results from knowing you have put forth your best effort. IRON is one team and each of us has something to contribute. Selfless Service Putting the welfare of the IRON Alliance, your Squadron, and your subordinates before your own. Selfless service leads to organizational teamwork and encompasses discipline, self-control and faith in the system. Selfless service is larger than just one person. In serving your Alliance, you are doing your duty loyally without thought of recognition or gain. The basic building blocks of selfless service is the commitment of each IRON member to go a little further, endure a little longer, and look a little closer to see how he or she can add to the effort. Honor Live up to all the IRON Values. Honor is a matter of carrying out, acting, and living the values of respect, duty, loyalty, selfless service, integrity and personal courage in everything you do. Honor provides the “moral compass” for character and personal conduct in the Alliance. Though many people struggle to define the term, most recognize instinctively those with a keen sense of right and wrong, those who live such that their words and deeds are above reproach. Honor is demonstrating an understanding of what’s right and taking pride in that reputation means this: Live up to all the IRON values. To be an honorable person, you must be true to your Alliance and live the IRON values in all you do. What is life without honor? Degradation is worse than death. – Lieutenant General Thomas J. “Stonewall” Jackson Integrity Do what is right, legally and morally. Be willing to do what is right even when no one is looking. Integrity is a quality you develop by adhering to moral principles. It requires that you do and say nothing that deceives others. As your integrity grows, so does the trust others place in you. The more choices you make based on integrity, the more this highly prized value will affect your relationships with your Alliance, your Squadron, and also, the fundamental acceptance of yourself. Personal Courage Personal courage has long been associated with the IRON Alliance. Facing moral fear or adversity may be a long, slow process of continuing forward on the right path, especially if taking those actions is not popular with others. You can build your personal courage by daily standing up for and acting upon the things that you know are honorable. Courageous leaders are willing to look critically inside themselves, consider new ideas, and change what needs changing. Personal courage isn’t the absence of fear; rather, it’s the ability to put fear aside and do what’s necessary. It’s the bravery that allows an IRON warrior to take risks in combat in spite of the fear of tech or infa loss. Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations